Forbidden
by twice-as-drunk
Summary: Bellatrix and Narcissa femslash. Realising her true feelings towards her sister, Bellatrix decides to do something about them. But could they be together? Could it ever work out for them? Can their love for one another overcome the fact that they are sisters? A combination of true love and lesbian incest. Contains Blackcest
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own either Bellatrix or Narcissa or any other characters mentioned. They are from the beautiful mind of J.K Rowling.**

**Before you start, this is my first fanfiction. So try not to be too harsh. I am just giving it a go really.**

Bellatrix's eyes flew open as she sat up suddenly. Something had disturbed her in her sleep but she wasn't sure what. Maybe something she dreamt of but she couldn't remember what it was.

She swung her legs over the side of the bed and placed her feet on the wooden floor. As she walked towards the mirror, the old floorboards creaked. She rubbed her eyes as she stopped walking and gazed up at herself in the full length mirror. She pulled off her scruffy old shirt leaving her standing naked in her cold dark room. She walked to her dresser and pulled out her favorite corset. She stood in front of the mirror again, admiring her body this time. Looking at her curves, tracing her hip with one of her black fingernails and leaving a slight mark on her pale skin. She sighed and put her corset to her body, tying it at the back, pulling it tight to show off her hourglass figure.

She finished getting dressed and took her scarlet red lipstick off her dresser. She slowly put it to her full lips, stroking it carefully across them. She sighed again and walked to her door, adjusting her corset around her breasts.

She walked calmly down the stairs and across the big sitting room. 'Cissy?' She shouted. No answer. Her sister, Narcissa, sometimes stayed over and Bellatrix was sure that she had spent the night with her sister. Bellatrix looked around once more. She seemed to be alone.

She sat in one of the big chairs in the sitting room. She put her head back and looked up at the ceiling, still trying to remember her dream. She closed her eyes and it started to think about her sister. Wondering why she thought she stayed the night. She found herself getting hot as she thought about her beautiful, perfect sister. Lifting her head up from the chair and fanning her face with her hand. She pushed some long black curls out of her eyes. She shook her head.

She shut her eyes again and put her head back. 'Can't hurt' she muttered to herself as her hand slowly moved down to her inner thigh. She could already feel the heat coming from under her skirt. She pulled it up to her stomach and moved herself in her chair to make herself more comfortable. She lowered her hand towards her already soaked underwear, pulling it down her slim legs. She kicked them off the bottom of her feet and pulled her feet up to the chair and dropped her knees to the arms of the chair so that she was completely exposed. She reached down, the whole time her eyes closed. She accidentally brushed her thumb against her clit, which made her hips buck. Her hand moved further down and she touched her opening with two fingers before pulling her fingers along the length of her soaked womanhood.

She bought her dripping fingers to her mouth and licked them slowly. She always loved the way she tasted. Savoring the taste, she moved her hands back down, but this time to her thigh. She dug her long black nails in as she pulled her hand back to her awaiting clit.

She touched herself again, this time moaning as her two fingers rubbed her clit. She lowered her hand, slowly inserting the two fingers into herself. She moaned again, almost screaming as she moved her fingers in deeper. She imagined what it would be like to have her perfect sister do this for her.

She heard the door open.

'Bella?' there was a pause 'You here?'

'Oh shit!' Bellatrix breathed. She jumped up, adjusting her dress and tried to compose herself.

'I-in here Cissy!' she shouted back, stumbling on her words.

She suddenly realized that her underwear was still on the floor near the fireplace. She stood up quickly and walked towards them and picked them before Narcissa walked in.  
'Hey Bella' Narcissa said in a pure tone.  
'H-hey Cissy!' she hid her underwear behind her back and turned to her sister. 'I-I thought you stayed the night last night for some reason.'  
'No, I was with Lucius all night' she looked confused and tilted her head to the side.  
'Oh... Why did I think you were here?' Bellatrix mumbled.  
'I don't know. Did you dream about me?'

That was it! She had dreamt about Narcissa! Bellatrix blushed remembering the things she did to her sister in her dream.

They had only been talking for a few minutes, well Narcissa had been talking, Bellatrix was pretending to listen but thinking about her dream. She suddenly felt very attracted to her younger sister. She knew it was wrong, but she couldn't help it.

She sat there as her watching her sister talk but not hearing the words. Her thoughts were elsewhere. Bellatrix tried to focus, then realized that she was biting her lip so hard that she could taste blood. She looked at her sister, wondering if she had noticed. Narcissa carried on talking. Phew.

Bellatrix realized she had to do something about the thoughts she was having. She decided to try to ignore them for now.

That night, Narcissa decided to stay over, sleeping in her room, which was across from Bellatrix's. They said goodnight, hugging and turning to their separate rooms.

Bellatrix lay on her bed. Still confused about how she was feeling towards her sister. She decided to finish what she started earlier.

She was completely naked on her bed anyway. She lifted her hand and moved her finger up and down between her breasts and her lower stomach so that as her hand moved down, her hips raised slightly. She shut her eyes again, imagining having her sisters tongue against her. She lowered her hand, plunging 3 fingers straight in to herself. She screamed out Narcissa's name. She covered her mouth quickly realizing what she had screamed. The door swung open and Narcissa took a step back at the sight that greeted her. She stood there in her tight fitting lingerie style nightie. She looked so sexy in the moonlit room.

Bellatrix couldn't think of an excuse fast enough. She moved her hands away from herself and sat up.  
'C-Cissy? Are you okay?' she questioned the shadowed figure that stood, shocked, in her doorway.  
'Umm. Bella? W-what are you d-doing?'  
'Nothing.' Bellatrix lied.  
'It doesn't look like nothing Bella!'  
'I am sorry Cissy! It is just...' she considered if telling her was the right thing to do. '...I had a dream about you... l-last night and I didn't... I... um...' she stumbled over her words, trying to explain herself.  
Narcissa, still with a confused look on her face, walked closer to her worried sister. 'Don't worry Bella' she said in a calmer tone 'I have had thoughts like that about you too' she pushed her sisters hair out her face and bent down so she was eye level with her.  
'R-really?' Bellatrix was taken back by what she was hearing.  
'Yes. Of cause I have...' Narcissa was trying to be confident in admitting this, but failed completely and looked away from her sister questioning eyes.

Belllatrix, who was still in some sort of state of shock, managed to take her sisters face in her hands and turned her to face her. Bellatrix took her sister by surprise when she pressed her lips against hers. It was a passionate but a strong and powerful kiss.

Narcissa moved herself on to the bed next to her sister. Bellatrix took her by surprise again when she pushed her against the bed and straddled her waist.

She carried on kissing her perfect sister, pinning her to the bed. Her sister kissed her back. Bellatrix, who was still completely naked, could feel the heat from Narcissa's already soaking core. Bellatrix reached down. Narcissa caught her hand, but her sisters tongue reassured her that it was okay. She released Bellatrix's hand and without pause, she continued to move her hand to the treat that was waiting for her.

She reached under her nightie to find that her naughty little sister wasn't wearing underwear. Without warning, she pushed two fingers into her sister, who screamed out Bellatrix's name. Bellatrix moved her fingers inside her sister, hitting her G-spot and making her sisters hips buck against Bellatrix.

Bellatrix continued, forcing another finger into her sisters tight pussy. Narcissa pulled off her night gown and her sister bent her head down and took one of her hard pink nipples in her mouth. This bought Narcissa right to the edge of her climax. Bellatrix could feel her sister contracting around her fingers. She pushed her fingers deeper hitting her G-spot again, forcing her perfect little sister to scream her name as she squirted all over Bellatrix's hand and sheets. In no time at all, Bellatrix's mouth was at her sisters opening. She was lapping up her juices like a cat with milk. Nudging her nose against her sister's clit, which caused her to shiver at the slightest touch.

Narcissa finally came down from her high, still panting though, as Bellatrix moved up next to her.

The pure witch climbed on the darker witch. She lowered her head to her sisters ear and whispered the words 'Your turn'

**A.N - Hope you enjoyed it. I am thinking about doing another chapter, I have left it open. I will see the kind of reviews I get.**

**Thanks for reading! - Jessika x**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is kind of a short chapter so I am sorry but I am trying to establish a storyline as I am planning to keep this story going now.**

**Thanks for the lovely reviews guys! :) xx**

**Chapter 2**

It was a quite morning at Lestrange Manor. The sun was just rising and there was a subtle smell of flowers in the air. Bellatrix opened her eyes slowly as the crack in the curtain had let the sun seep in. She found that she was not alone. In her dazed and confused state, she started to remember the events of the previous night. How she had confessed to her sister how she felt and how her sister had responded, leaving a night full of wonderful pleasure ahead of them. How her sisters soft pure skin felt against hers. How she tasted as she kissed her passionately.

She lay still for a moment, her sister still asleep, lying across her chest. Bellatrix could feel her breathing, her body slowly moving as she drew each breath. Bellatrix moved slightly causing her sister to wake slightly. She moved with Bellatrix's body, getting comfortable again. She woke up a little more, opening her eyes for a second. 'Bella…' she sighed.  
'I am right here Cissy'  
'Good morning' Narcissa breathed.  
Bellatrix laughed under her breath 'Good morning beautiful'.

They stayed for a few moments, not talking, just listening to each others' slow breathing.

Bellatrix finally pulled herself put from under her sister, who had fallen back into a light sleep. She moved her onto the pillow and pulled the sheets back over her. She bent over and kissed her forehead. Narcissa moaned sweetly.

Bellatrix collected the clothes from the floor, folding them into a neat pile and placing them on the other side of the bed. She looked at her beautiful sister for a moment. Watching her sleep so peacefully. Narcissa turned over and looked right into Bellatrix's eyes. Bellatrix looked at the floor, embarrassed. Narcissa pushed herself onto her knees and moved over the other side of the bed towards Bellatrix. She pulled her chin up and moved her lips towards the dark witch's.

Bellatrix got lost in the kiss, forgetting about her earlier embarrasment. Her sisters' lips moved against hers and sure enough, Narcissa's tongue brushed lightly against Bellatrix's bottom lip, requesting enterance. Bellatrix parted her blood red lips, allowing her sister the enterance she so desperately wanted. They kissed passionately for a moment before Narcissa moved slowly away, biting Bellatrix's lip as she pulled her lips from her's.

Bellatrix moaned slightly and moved with Narcissa, wanting more. Her sister gave in, reaching up and pulling Bellatrix close to her, wrapping her long pale fingers in her sisters' black curls. Bellatrix moved her hands up to her towards her sisters' tiny hips. She pulled Narcissa's small frame towards her and lowered her hands to her intimate place. Narcissa removed her hands from her sisters' hair and pulled her hands away from her. 'No Bella' she said sharply, pulling away from her sisters' lips.  
'Why…?' Bellatrix pleaded.  
'Bella, listen. Last night was great, really it was, but I am married. I have a son. We can't keep doing this.' she mumbled, looking away from her sisters' pleading gaze.  
'But…' Bellatrix tried to find a side to argue with her beautiful sister but she couldn't. She looked down again. Her sister pulled her chin up to her with one finger and kissed her slowly. Bellatrix closed her eyes.  
'I will never forget last night.' she whispered into Bellatrix's ear. Bellatrix opened her eyes to find she was alone.

She turned and sat on the edge of her bed. Her bed was quite high and her feet barely touched the floor so she looked like a tiny doll as she put her head in her hands and tears started rolling slowly down her cheeks pulling lines of black makeup with them. She felt so alone. More alone than she ever had in her life. It was so quiet without her sisters' soft breaths.

She sat for a moment and tried to pull herself together, wiping her tears away with the back of her hand. She put her feet on the wooden floor and paced over to her mirror. She re-did her make up and tried to forget about what had just happened and walked out of her room and down stairs, just like she had the day before.

The house was completely silent. Her husband was out. He hadn't even come back last night. Their relationship had started to whither. They barely even talked anymore. Every now and then, he'd force himself on to her, hurting her, bruising her. But she just accepted that was their relationship now. At least she didn't have to talk to him. They used to be so in love. 'What happened..' she wondered to herself. The way he treated her made her blame herself for what happened to their relationship.

Her sister came to her mind again as she sat in her sitting room alone. She thought about the way she smelt, like roses on a summer evening. The most beautiful smell that Bellatrix had ever smelt. She thought about her glistening blue eyes. They always made Bellatrix feel so special when she looked at her.

Suddenly Bellatrix realised that these feeling weren't new feelings. But how she had always felt. Her sister was the only one who would listen to her. The only one who really cared.

She sat thinking about what her sister would be doing, probably sitting with her family. Laughing together. Eating breakfast together. Bellatrix was alone. She thought about going to Malfoy Manor, but she thought seeing Narcissa wasn't the best idea.

So she sat. Alone.

**A.N - So Bellatrix is hung up on her own sister...**

**Again sorry about this chapter being so short but like I said I want to keep it going, make it a proper story, not just a one-shot. Sorry about the lack of sex in this chapter as well. I will put some in the next chapter I hope.**

**Thanks guys! Hope this was okay - Jessika x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry again about the wait guys. I have been caught up with other things as my prom is only a few days away. **

**Enjoy x**

**Chapter 3**

Bellatrix spent the whole day alone, thinking about her sister still. She didn't know how she was going to face seeing her again. Bellatrix had always loved her sister, but she never thought for

one second that she would be having these thoughts about her.

That night, Bellatrix made her way to her bedroom. It was barely dark outside but she had been crying most of the day and couldn't keep her eyes open any longer. She walked up the staircase and towards her room. She pushed the door open slightly, but stopped. She turned to the room opposite hers. Narcissa's room.

She slowly pushed the door to her sisters room open. The room was well lit and smelt like fresh flowers. Bellatrix laughed slightly under her breath. 'Typical Cissy' she joked. Bellatrix never really went in to Narcissa's room. She didn't even know what the room looked like before now. She looked around the and noticed a picture frame on the desk in the corner. She walked over to it, her bare feet moved so elegantly. She picked up the frame from the desk and in it was a picture of herself and Narcissa. She looked at it for a moment. They were so different. Bellatrix always felt like nothing compared to her beautiful sister. Narcissa looked like an angel.

Tears started to fill Bellatrix's eyes. She put her hand over her mouth the muffle the quite noises that forced their way from her chest. She put the frame face down on the desk and left the room silently, closing the door behind her.

She crossed the dark hall to her room, pushing the door hard. It swung open and Bellatrix let the tears go. She stood in her room, mad at herself. 'Why did this have to happen' she thought to herself.

She took a deep breath and slowly started to calm herself down. Her heart was beating so hard that she thought it was going to jump out her chest. After she had began breathing normally again, she made her way to her mirror. She wiped away her ruined make up and undressed to her underwear. She noticed bite marks from last night on her pale skin.

She laughed to herself, pulled on her night gown and made her way to her bed, pulling back the heavy sheets. She sat on the edge and delicately moved her feet under the sheets. She laid down one her side and shut her eyes. She started to drift off to sleep. She thought about kissing her sister, holding her. She started to fall into a deep sleep but a noise woke her. It was coming from downstairs. She sat up instantly and grabbed her wand of her dresser. 'Lumos' she said lightly under her breath. She must have fallen to sleep, as it was dark outside now.

She climbed out of bed, trying not to make too much noise, but the floorboards gave her away, creaking under her weight. She paced quickly to her door and pulled it open, pointing her wand outside her room. She moved it around, viewing every corner of the hall. She saw no one so she continued downstairs. She saw a light coming from her sitting room.

Bellatrix's heart was pounding, but she tried not to show her fear.  
'Nox' said a female voice. The light from downstairs went out. The voice was barely audible, she couldn't work out whose it was. Bellatrix continued down the stairs, she could see a shadowed figure now. She looked the shape, the curves. She knew that body. 'Cissy!' she asked, trying to hide the fear in her voice, but failing completely.

'Lumos' the voice said again. 'Of cause it is me!' Narcissa laughed. 'I was just messing about. Don't tell me that I, sweet innocent Cissy, scared you, the most powerful death eater?' she laughed again.  
Bellatrix took no notice of her mocking and ran to her, she wrapped her arms around her beautiful sister. 'What are you doing here?' she cried.  
'Well I was worried about you, I hadn't heard from you all day' Narcissa giggled.  
'Oh...'  
'I didn't upset you too much this morning did I?' the beautiful witch questioned.  
'No.' Bellatrix lied and pulled away from her sister.  
'Good!'

Bellatrix looked at the ground, she knew her sister would be able to see through her lie if she saw her eyes.  
'Bella?' Narcissa tilted her head as if to ask what was wrong.  
Bellatrix ignored her, still looking down.  
'Okay Bella, listen. I didn't tell you the whole reason for why I am here so late...' Narcissa started.  
Bellatrix looked up at her now, with questioning eyes. 'Oh?'  
'Well the truth is, I shouldn't have left this morning. I shouldn't have said what I said. I didn't want to leave, I just thought that it was best. Until I got home and realised how much I want to be with you...' Narcissa's voice faded at the end of her sentence. She felt as if she had said too much.

Bellatrix, who was now looking right into her sisters eyes, pulled Narcissa's lips to hers. She had never wanted someone so much before. She felt her sister's fingers in her hair, pulling her closer. Narcissa's tongue brushed lightly against Bellatrix's lips, requesting entrance. Bellatrix parted her lips slightly and her and her sister kissed passionately for a moment before she pulled away, again biting Bellatrix's lip as she moved back. Bellatrix moaned slightly as the kiss stopped. Narcissa ignored her plea's and took Bellatrix's hand lightly and with a naughty smile on her lips, she pulled her playfully to the stairs. Bellatrix followed, never breaking eye contact.

Bellatrix followed her sister though the dark hall, watching her body as she walked. Her curves were beautiful in the moon light.

Before Narcissa opened the door to Bellatrix's room, Bellatrix swung her round, kissing her again. But this time the kiss was more of a 'I want you now' kiss. Bellatrix could already feel herself getting wet. So she stopped kissing her sister, and followed her into her room.

Narcissa was already undressing Bellatrix only seconds after entering the room. She left her standing in just her panties. Narcissa stepped back from her sister, 'What am I going to do with you? Hmm...'  
'I think it is more of a case of what am I going to do with you, Cissy.' And with that Bellatrix pushed her sister onto her bed and climbed on top of her.  
Bellatrix pulled off Narcissa's shirt and threw it aside. Narcissa moaned slightly underneath Bellatrix as she could feel her sister heat and wetness on her lower stomach as at straddled her. She loved that she could make her sister so wet.

Bellatrix took off Narcissa's bra and bent over to kiss her chest. She circled her pink nipples with her tongue, although they were already erect, they became harder under Bellatrix's wet mouth. Bellatrix took it in her mouth, sucking in and biting it slightly. Narcissa moaned again, this time mumbling 'fuck me now Bella' under her breath. Bellatrix climbed off her and pulled down her panties. Just the sight of her sister's wet tight area made Bellatrix even more wet.

She pulled Narcissa to the edge of the bed by her ankles and bent over to her opening. The beautiful smell made Bellatrix moan. She reached up and held on to her sister hips and without any warning, pushed two fingers into her. Narcissa called out Bellatrix's name. Bellatrix again moved her mouth to her sister and touched her clit lightly with her tongue. Narcissa arched her back, begging for more but Bellatrix's mouth was soon gone. Narcissa looked up after hearing a draw open. 'Bella?' she asked, already out of breath.  
'I have a surprise for you' Bellatrix said in a dirty voice. 'Don't worry, you will like it.' She pulled out a big, long strap-on and walked over to the bed again, attaching it as she stopped in front of her sister.  
'That's very big Bella' Narcissa looked worried.  
'It is isn't it.' Bellatrix commented, ignoring her sister worries.

Bellatrix positioned the dildo at her sisters dripping entrance and, again without one word of warning, she pushed it in to her. Although Narcissa was with Lucius, she was still very tight, and pushing the dildo into her made her scream. Bellatrix looked up, worried, but when her eyes met her sisters, she saw the pleasure on her face. Bellatrix pulled it out of her, and pushed it back in, getting into a rhythm. She moved her hand down and touched Narcissa clit, lightly at first but then harder and faster.

Bellatrix could see that Narcissa was getting close to her orgasm, so she pulled out the dildo and replaced it with three of her fingers. She liked to feel her sister contract around her as she came. Bellatrix continued to rub Narcissa clit until she started to arch her back again, and screamed out Bellatrix's name as she came all over her sister hand.

She lay there panting heavily as Bellatrix licked her fingers, not wasting a single drop of her sister juices. When she had finished, she knelt on the ground and put her mouth to her sister pussy again. She slowly licked from her opening to her clit, collecting all the juices on her tongue. She stood up and looked at her beautiful sister. 'You know sis, you really do taste good.'  
Narcissa moaned lightly, and with that pulled Bellatrix onto the bed and climbed on top of her body. She lent over to her ear and though her dark curls she whispered 'Not as good as you' as her fingers brushed against Bellatrix's clit. This made her buck her hips so they met with Narcissa's wet opening.

Narcissa moved her mouth from Bellatrix's ear to her neck. She kissed it lightly as Bellatrix tilted her head to the side. Narcissa moved down to Bellatrix's breasts. She ran her tongue over them lightly. This made Bellatrix shiver. She moved down again, her fingers waiting at Bellatrix's opening. As Narcissa got to her sisters hips, she bit her lightly on her right one and then soothed it the her tongue. Bellatrix loved it when Narcissa bit her and it made another rush of wetness go to Bellatrix's already soaked core. Narcissa couldn't wait any longer so she pushed two fingers into her sister. She pushed them in as far as she could and pulled them out as she moved up to Bellatrix again, putting her fingers to her mouth. Bellatrix slowly opened her mouth, keeping eye contact with her sister. Narcissa put her fingers in Bellatrix's mouth and pulled then out again. 'See, I told you,' Narcissa said sweetly.  
'Well I do taste very good, but I am afraid that you still taste better.'  
Narcissa tutted and went back to work on her sister.

She brushed her tongue against Bellatrix's awaiting clit. Bellatrix moaned softly before sitting up and moving to the end of the bed. Her sister complied and moved with her, backing on the floor so bellatrix was sitting on the edge of the bed.

Narcissa continued teasing Bellatrix, mostly playing with her clit, but sometimes brushing her tongue over her entrance, which made Bellatrix moan and beg for more.

Finally Bellatrix couldn't take it anymore and in her breathless state muttered the words 'fuck me already!' Narcissa giggled and gave in, pushing her tongue into Bellatrix. This made her scream out her sister's name. Narcissa pulled her tongue out and replaced it again with two fingers. She hit Bellatrix's g-spot. This made tears of pleasure run down Bellatrix's cheeks. She was already close to her orgasm. Her sister turned her on so much, that she almost felt like she would cum without even being touched.

She couldn't hold it off any longer. Her whole body exploded into a moment of pleasure. She could barely even scream. Her sister didn't stop. Hitting her g-spot again and again. Causing Bellatrix to have another orgasm, even more powerful than the last. She thought she was going to pass out. Her sister finally stopped and stood up in front of her sister. 'Enjoy that did we?' Narcissa said in a playful tone.  
Bellatrix just panted. Her body still shaking. She had fallen back after that first orgasm and was now laying with her legs hanging off the end of the bed.

Narcissa laid down next to her and, after Bellatrix had taken several minutes to compose herself, she pulled her lips to hers and kisses her so passionately. After the long kiss, Bellatrix looked into her sister's eyes. 'Never leave me' she said.  
Narcissa nodded and moved up the bed to the pillows. Bellatrix followed, still trying to gain her strength back.

That night they fell asleep in each other's arms.

**A.N - Aww. Aren't they just too cute! **

**I will be busy with prom stuff this week. But hopefully after all this stress is done with, I will be able to focus on this.**

**Thank everyone x**

**- Jessika x**


	4. Chapter 4

**So here is chapter 4. If you have any idea's which you would like me to include, let me know on my blog (the link is included in my profile) or PM message me.**

**I don't really have much to say, so I will just shh ;) Enjoy!**

**Thanks! x**

Bellatrix woke up slowly and felt around for Narcissa. She couldn't feel her. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. As she gained her sight back, she looked around. She was alone. Again. 'Hmm…' she muttered to herself. She lay back again, wondering where her sister could have got to.

She shut her eyes and imagined feeling her sister. Touching her. Smelling her. Narcissa made all Bellatrix's senses become heightened. Taste was the best of all. The way Narcissa tasted was sweet. Such a beautiful taste. Bellatrix was getting wet just from the thought and just as she was reaching down to have a little time to herself, Narcissa appeared suddenly. This made Bellatrix jump.

'Didn't think I would miss out on this did you?' Narcissa joked.

'Cissy! Where did you go?'

'That's not important right now. What is important is sorting you out.' She winked as a naughty smile appeared on her lips.

Narcissa reached under the sheets, knowing that Bellatrix still wouldn't be dressed, and found her warm dripping core with her hand. Bellatrix jumped again slightly as her sister's fingers touched her clit. 'God…' she moaned. Narcissa smiled again and pulled the sheet off her sister and moved herself between Bellatrix's legs. She put one hand on each of her sister knees and pushed her legs down to the bed, exposing Bellatrix completely. Bellatrix moaned again as the cold air met her hot core. Narcissa, who was now kneeling in front of Bellatrix, bent over, her mouth meeting Bellatrix's clit. She moved her tongue over it, making Bellatrix moan even more. Narcissa couldn't resist any more and moved to Bellatrix's opening. She teased her for a few seconds before pushing her tongue deep into her sister. Bellatrix cried out in pleasure. Narcissa moved her tongue in and out several times before leaning back and pulling off her own clothes. She climbed up Bellatrix's body, like a lioness hunting her prey, her lips finding her sisters. Narcissa didn't even request entrance before she pushed her tongue into Bellatrix's mouth. Bellatrix moaned into the kiss. Narcissa's thigh was in-between Bellatrix's and she could feel the heat against her cool skin. She pushed her thigh on to her sister's pussy quite hard, causing Bellatrix to throw her head back, breaking the kiss.

Narcissa parted her legs more spreading them over her sister, straddling her lower stomach. She knew that Bellatrix would like the feel of her against her skin. She thrusted her hips forward brushing her wet opening against her sisters. They both moaned, looking into each other's eyes. Narcissa knew that Bellatrix wanted more, so she grinded her hips even more against her sister. Bellatrix loved the feeling of Narcissa's wetness against hers so she took control, pushing her sister off her and on the bed. Bellatrix moved down Narcissa, kissing her body as she moved. Narcissa knew what she wanted, so she repositioned herself as Bellatrix did the same. Their  
legs interlocked as they moved closer together, their dripping pussies met. They both moved their hips together, first slow, but then faster and harder.

Their hips moved at the same pace now, their sensitive clits rubbed together. They could both feel their climax approaching. When they were together, neither of them could last very long. Just seeing each other got them wet and the lightest touch could cause them to go over the edge. As their orgasms got closer and closer, they both started to moan louder and as they moved against each other once more, they both exploded into a moment of mind blowing pleasure. They both screamed out at the same time, calling each other's names. Their bodies collapsed against the bed and they panted hard, trying to get their breath back.

After a moment of recovering, Bellatrix moved back up to Narcissa. She watched her chest as it moved slowly up and down with every breath she took. Bellatrix's eyes traced every inch of Narcissa's body. Her hair was messy and she was hot and still panting. Bellatrix couldn't help but smile.

'What are you smiling at?' Narcissa asked smiling back at her.

'You are so beautiful Cissy.'

'Have you seen yourself? Stunning.'

'I am nothing compared to you…' she looked down at her hands with embarrassment. Narcissa pushed herself up so that she was sitting facing her sister. She lifted her chin with one finger so that Bellatrix's eyes met hers. She looked into her dark eyes for a second and then kissed her. The kiss was so passionate that Bellatrix forgot where she was for a second. She just forgot everything.

* * *

Bellatrix and Narcissa spent the whole day together. They talked about everything, cuddled and kissed but Bellatrix knew something was worrying her sister; there was something not quite right about her. She was different. She decided to try and forget about it, and focus on having a good day with Narcissa. She knew that if this continued she would have to ask what was troubling her. But for now, she put itaside and thought she would find a better time to bring it up.

* * *

The sun was setting over Lestrange Manor. Birds were singing happily and there were butterflies fluttering though the midevening air. Bellatrix and Narcissa had decided to make the most of this beautiful evening and were sat outside. Bellatrix was laying with her head in Narcissa's lap, and Narcissa was playing with her hair as they sat in silence. Nothing needed to be said. Bellatrix was happy just laying

there with her beautiful sister.

Narcissa broke the silence. 'You know this morning, you asked where I went?'

'Mmhm.'

'I went home, to Malfoy Manor. Lucius wanted to talk to me.'

'Oh? About what?'

'Bella, he knows about us.'

Bellatrix sat up. She was confused. How could he know? There was no way he could have found out. The only people who knew were herself and Narcissa. Thoughts raced though Bellatrix's mind.

'I don't know how he knows Bella. But that isn't the important part.' She hesitated slightly before continuing. 'He doesn't want me to see you anymore. He wants me to leave you.'

'No. I won't let him take you away from me.' Bellatrix's eyes began to fill with tears.

Narcissa reached for her sister, but Bellatrix moved away. 'What did you say?'

Narcissa was silent.

'Narcissa. What did you say?' Bellatrix's tone was becoming harsher. She knew her sister was weak, especially when it came to her husband.

Tears fell from Narcissa's eyes now, as she looked away from her sister. She couldn't bare to see the pain in her eyes. 'I told him I would do as she asked. Tonight will be our last night together.'

Bellatrix took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. She knew that her sister still wanted to be with her but Lucius was a powerful man. He was one for getting what he wanted.

'I would have said no, but he hurt me. He wouldn't stop. I begged him to stop, I did. But he wouldn't.' The tears started falling harder now from Narcissa's brown eyes.

'Cissy you can't go back to him. Stay here, I will protect you.'

'No. If he knows I am here, he will hurt you too. I couldn't live with  
myself knowing that I was the cause of your pain.'

'I will get you out of this. Even if it means we leave here. I can't have you going back to him.' She moved over to her sister and pulled her close to her body. They sat in the grass for a moment, Narcissa tried to control her breathing.

The sun had almost completely set now. 'Come on, let's get you inside.' Bellatrix breathed as she stood up and helped Narcissa to her feet. Before she had the chance to begin walking to the house, Narcissa grabbed her and pulled her to her lips. They kissed for a long moment before Narcissa pulled away so she could see Bellatrix eyes. She looked right into them. 'Never let him take me Bella.'

'Never.' Bellatrix promised.

She turned and walked to the house; Narcissa took her hand and followed her silently, like a lost little girl.

They made their way to the sitting room and Bellatrix walked Narcissa to the couch. They both sat down together. They again sat in silence. Both of them were thinking about the other one. Bellatrix was thinking about if she had to live without being with Narcissa and Narcissa was thinking about how much she respected her sister for what she was doing and how much she must love her. Narcissa's eyes traced  
Bellatrix's beautiful face. Her deep cheekbones. Her big brown eyes. She was the most beautiful woman anyone had ever seen. She had a long dark curl that had fallen and was hanging in front of her eyes. Narcissa lifted her hand and pushed the curl back out of Bellatrix's face. Bellatrix smiled up at her sister. She had been deep in thought and hadn't noticed that her sister had been looking at her.

Narcissa pulled Bellatrix closer to her by her waist. She kissed her again. Narcissa parted her lips slightly and Bellatrix did the same. When they kissed it was like nothing else mattered, like they were the only two people on earth. It was the best feeling anyone could ever imagine. Narcissa's hand moved to Bellatrix's thigh, and starting at her knee, she pulled her hand slowly up Bellatrix's leg. Before she got to the top, Bellatrix had pushed her back and was sitting on top of her. She straddled Narcissa's thighs. Narcissa could already feel the heat coming from under Bellatrix's skirt. She leant over kissing her again, her black curls falling over her shoulders. They were both breathing heavily into the kiss. Bellatrix moved her hands to Narcissa's hair, running her fingers though it passionately. Narcissa moaned slightly, begging for more. Bellatrix released one hand from her hair and moved it down her sisters face, caressing her cheek gently before letting her hand move to her breasts, her other hand still intertwined in Narcissa's hair. Bellatrix felt Narcissa's nipple though her top. She ran her fingers over it, making Narcissa moan again. Bellatrix leant back and pulled off Narcissa's shirt, throwing it aside.

She climbed off her sister seductively, biting her lip and looking into Narcissa's eyes as she got up. Bellatrix stood in front of Narcissa. She had a naughty smile on her deep red lips. Bellatrix knew  
what she was going to do and she also knew that it would drive Narcissa crazy! She moved her hands over the front of her corset slowly, still with her eyes on her sister. She traced the black lace with her fingers and reached behind her, undoing the bow at the top. As soon as Narcissa knew what Bellatrix was doing for her, her eyes widened. Bellatrix noticed this and decided to slow down slightly. She stopped undoing her tight corset and instead moved her hand down her hips to her skirt. She bent forward holding the material where her it touched her feet, and looked up giving Narcissa a quick seductive glance and a full view of her breasts in her corset.

Bellatrix took the bottom of her skirt and pulled it slowly up the length of her leg, making sure Narcissa got a good look at what was to be wrapped round her later. She dropped the piece of material and began to pull her skirt to the floor, helping the fabric over her curves and then letting it drop, reviling to Narcissa the lacy black  
thong she was wearing. Narcissa couldn't take her eyes off her sister. She could feel her panties getting wet as she watched her strip.

Bellatrix continued teasing her sister. She kept her corset on for now because the way it made her body look was enough to make anyone want her instantly. She looked down to the floor, and then let her eyes find her sister as she smiled cheekily at her. Narcissa couldn't wait anymore so she reached for Bellatrix, but Bellatrix moved out the way of her. She loved teasing her.

'Na ah ah.' Bellatrix teased. 'Wait.' She winked at her and Narcissa sat back again, watching her sister closely.

Bellatrix turned so her back was facing Narcissa. Narcissa's eyes fell to her sisters tight ass. Bellatrix looked over her shoulder to see if she had got her sisters attention, which of cause she did, so she parted her feet a little and bent over, keeping her legs straight and putting her hands to the floor. Narcissa's jaw dropped and she let out a slight gasp. This made Bellatrix giggle. She stood up straight again  
and continued. She once again traced the black lace on her corset as she turned to her sister.

'Did you like that?' Bellatrix asked, knowing the answer.

All Narcissa could do was moan slightly, her eyes were following her sisters finger, lightly pressing the lace.

'Do you want more?' Bellatrix questioned, again knowing the answer.

She reached behind her again, continuing to unlace her corset. She kept her eyes on Narcissa, watching as her eyes moved across her body.

When she had finished undoing her corset, she dropped it to the floor. Narcissa's eyes instantly flashed to Bellatrix's breasts. Her nipples were hard, which made her already full breasts look ever better. Bellatrix put her hand behind Narcissa's head and put her lips against hers. Narcissa raised her hands and moved them along Bellatrix's curves. Bellatrix stood up again and watched as Narcissa's eyes fell to her panties. Bellatrix took one step closer to her sister, leaving Narcissa's eyes in line with Bellatrix's tight thong. Narcissa took the fabric in her teeth and pulled it down the length of Bellatrix's leg; she moved to the floor and knelt down, lowering herself to get the material to the floor. She let the thong drop to the floor and raised her head again. Her eyes met with Bellatrix's ass. Narcissa lowered her head again, licking from the middle of Bellatrix's thigh to her tight ass. When her tongue reached her cheek she gently bit it, making Bellatrix jump.

Narcissa moved her hand to Bellatrix's area, but Bellatrix moved again. 'You first Cissy.' She winked again and finished undressing her sister.

When she was done, she pushed all the magazines and stuff off the coffee table. 'Sit down. I want to do something.' She said in a dirty voice.

Narcissa complied, sitting on the edge of the table. As her bare skin touched the marble she jumped. Bellatrix giggled again. 'Now lay back,' Bellatrix ordered.

Narcissa followed orders well, laying back on the table. Bellatrix stood in front of her; she knelt on the floor between her sister's legs and pulled Narcissa closer to her. Bellatrix lowered her head and slowly put her tongue to her sister's clit. Narcissa had never been this turned on before. Her juices were already dripping on to the  
table. Bellatrix saw this and lapped it up quickly before returning her tongue to her sister. She licked around her opening a few times before pushing her tongue deep into Narcissa, who called out Bellatrix's name and threw her head back.

Bellatrix moved her hand from Narcissa's knee down her thigh to her clit. She pressed two fingers against it, causing Narcissa to shudder and moan. She pressed harder and began to move her fingers up and down against it. Narcissa was nearing her orgasm. But before she could, Bellatrix moved her mouth away from her sisters opening. 'Squirt for me Cissy,' she said hungrily. 'Cum in my mouth.'

Narcissa couldn't even answer but she heard what Bellatrix wanted her to do. Bellatrix went back to work, this time pushing three fingers straight into Narcissa and using her tongue on her clit. Narcissa moaned louder as Bellatrix got faster. She began screaming out 'Oh god… Bellatrix! Yes! Keep going! Oh my god! Yes!' which made Bellatrix pick up speed, hitting her g-spot. She felt Narcissa start to tighten  
around her fingers. Just when she knew the moment was right and Narcissa couldn't hold off any longer, Bellatrix pulled out her fingers and moved them to her clit, replacing them with her mouth and just like Bellatrix has asked, Narcissa came in her mouth. As her sweet juices filled her mouth she kept rubbing her clit and she didn't notice that her sister was building for another orgasm. She kept rubbing, harder and faster and pushed four fingers into Narcissa. She tightened around her, and screamed again. She threw her back her head and pushed her hips up off the table. After her orgasm was over she fell back on to the table, panting.

Bellatrix leant back with a naughty smile on her lips again. She watched her sister try to compose herself. Her eyes were tightly shut, so she used this opportunity to kiss her. Narcissa jumped so Bellatrix must have surprised her. Bellatrix swung her leg over Narcissa and lowered her wet core to her stomach.

'My turn now!' She insisted.

**A.N - Thanks for reading! I hope to be updating soon! I have nothing planned for a few weeks so I should be writing the next chapter pretty soon**. **I will just say again, that if you do have any suggestions, that you can message me on Tumblr or PM message me and I will take your idea's into consideration. Thanks :) xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**So here is chapter 5. When we left them, Bellatrix and Narcissa where in the middle of what was set to be a passionate night. Enjoy and don't forget to review for me :)**

Narcissa looked up at the dark hungry eyes that were moving slowly across her body. Bellatrix, who was still sat across her sister's lower stomach, leant over so her lips were almost touching Narcissa's. Her breathing was heavy and as every breath brushed past Narcissa's lips she shivered. Narcissa lifted her head so that her lips touched Bellatrix's. Bellatrix couldn't hold back any longer and moaned into the kiss, parting her lips and allowing her sister access. The kiss was hard and slightly violent once Bellatrix took control of it. After a few moments of kissing, Bellatrix sat up and climbed of her sister.

'Come on, I have something I want to tell you' Bellatrix said in a confident sadistic tone as she held out her hand to help up Narcissa. Narcissa wasn't sure why they had to go, but she didn't hesitate before she took hold of the hand and Bellatrix pulled her up. She kept hold of her as they walked though the now dark house. Their bare feet tapped on the marble floor and their breasts bounced slightly with every quick step they took.

Narcissa's eyes watched from behind as Bellatrix made her way up the stairs in front of her. Her hips swayed as she took each step and her thighs touched together when she seductively moved one leg in front of the other. Bellatrix knew her sister would be watching her every move, never looking away from her body.

When they got to the top of the stairs, Bellatrix turned to face Narcissa and without a word she dropped her hand to her sister's hips and gently moved her finger over her slit. She then raised her hand to her mouth and licked her finger, her eyes never leaving her sisters.  
Still without another word, Bellatrix turned and continued along the hall. Narcissa, who was still watching her, followed Bellatrix  
closely.

Bellatrix slowly opened the door to her bedroom and moved out of the way to let Narcissa pass. She followed her and to the bed. Narcissa  
sat on the edge of the bed and looked up at Bellatrix with wondering eyes.  
'I have a secret Cissy. Do you want to know what it is?' Bellatrix said in a tone that almost sound like she was talking to a nodded once.

'Sometimes, just sometimes, I like to be dominated. I always make out that I enjoy being in charge, but sometimes I like being told what to do.'

Narcissa took in what she was hearing for a second before pulling her sister onto the bed quite hard and climbing quickly on top of her.  
'I have a secret to Bella. Sometimes I like being in charge.' She smiled sadistically and pulled Bellatrix's arms above her head, holding them there with her hands. Her breasts were in front of Bellatrix's face as she leant across her. 'What a perfect view' she thought to herself. Narcissa leant down and kissed her sister, biting her lip as she pulled away.

Narcissa climbed off her sister and stood at the side of the bed.  
'Bottom draw' Bellatrix said, knowing what her sister would be looking for.  
Narcissa's feet made a cute sound as they touched the cold floor. She walked over to the draw and bent down, keeping her legs straight and giving Bellatrix a full view of her ass and her wet opening. Bellatrix bit her bottom lip so hard that she started to taste blood. She knew there was a reason why she put that draw so far down.

Narcissa stood up and held out two pairs of handcuffs. The moonlight caught them and they swung freely on Narcissa's finger. Bellatrix's eyes followed them from side to side and then flashed up to Narcissa's eyes. They were hungry. She had never seen her sister like this before; she had never seen that look in her eyes.

Narcissa walked seductively over to the bed side and watched as Bellatrix's eyes followed her every move. Bellatrix reached for Narcissa but she moved out the way.  
'No touching Bella. Be a good girl.' She winked and grabbed her sister's hands and pulled her to the top of the bed. Narcissa then took Bellatrix's right wrist and tightened the metal around it. She then hooked the other end to the headboard, and then did the same with the other side.

She went back to the draw, bending over again, this time looking over her shoulder, knowing again that Bellatrix's eyes would be on her. She smiled a naughty smile and continued looking though Bellatrix's draw which was just full of sex toys, rope and other dirty sex things. She found what she was looking for, stood up and turned to face Bellatrix, hiding the gift behind her back. She walked to the bottom of the bed and climbed on, sitting on her knees in-between Bellatrix's legs. She put her left hand on Bellatrix's knee and brushed it down her inner thigh, making Bellatrix shiver. Narcissa stopped before she went any further. She loved teasing Bellatrix. She leant over kissing her sisters thigh and then biting down hard, only increasing Bellatrix's arousal. Bellatrix moaned for more. Narcissa gave in, but not in the way Bellatrix had hoped. Narcissa took the sex toy she had got from the draw from the bed where she has placed it, and before Bellatrix knew what was happening, the dildo was pushed into her. Bellatrix called out a mix of pleasure and pain. She clawed at the sheets. Narcissa started to move the dildo in and out of her sister. Bellatrix screamed every time it entered her. Soon the screams turned into moans so Narcissa pulled out the toy and put it to one side.

'Let me cum Cissy! Please!' Bellatrix begged.

Ignoring Bellatrix's pleas, Narcissa moved up her sister, kissing up her stomach and her breasts. She carried on moving up her, Bellatrix's eyes were shut tight in pleasure.

Within a few seconds, the kissing had stopped and Bellatrix opened her eyes to the beautiful sight of her sister standing over her. Narcissa lowered herself to Bellatrix's mouth, but not close enough for Bellatrix to reach. Bellatrix could smell the heat coming for Narcissa's tight core. Narcissa stood up again and turned so she was facing the end of the bed and she lowered herself again, but this time low enough for Bellatrix's tongue to reach her. Bellatrix licked along the length of Narcissa's slit. She tasted amazing! Bellatrix thought about teasing her sister, but she could resist. She pushed her tongue into Narcissa. Narcissa tried not to scream out, trying not to show her weakness, but failing completely. Bellatrix knew what she was doing when it came to being with a girl.

Narcissa dug her nails in to Bellatrix's stomach, and dragged them along her soft skin, leaving red marks, which began to bleed. This made Bellatrix scream into Narcissa. Bellatrix had her legs spread as she worked on her sister, hoping that Narcissa would give in and lower her body against hers, giving her what she wanted. Narcissa was trying to resist Bellatrix's open legs but she couldn't anymore. She lay forward, flattening her body against Bellatrix's. She brushed her tongue against Bellatrix's clit, making her moan into her. Narcissa bit Bellatrix's thigh again, drawing blood as she rode Bellatrix's mouth, her hips moving against her tongue.

Narcissa moved her mouth back to Bellatrix's clit licking gently and then biting down hard on it. Bellatrix lifted her hips against Narcissa. Narcissa scratched Bellatrix's thighs with her nails. She could feel her climax coming. She tried to hold on for longer but Bellatrix kept working at her, licking her clit now. Narcissa couldn't hold off any longer and came hard. Bellatrix's mouth filled with her sisters sweet juices. Apart from letting out a loud, powerful moan, Narcissa never stopped working on her sister. Bellatrix wanted to touch her sister; she wanted to feel her curves. Bellatrix pulled her  
hands trying to remove them from the handcuffs, but Narcissa has done them so tight. Narcissa lifted herself from her sister's mouth and moved down her body and turned to face her. Still without saying a thing, she went back to finishing off Bellatrix. She pushed two fingers into her, hitting her g-spot again and again. Bellatrix lifted her body off the bed, arching her back and pushing herself into Narcissa's hand. Narcissa responded keeping her fingers in her sister, rubbing her g-spot. Bellatrix carried on pushing against her hand, grinding her hips. Narcissa again bent over and bit her thigh, causing  
another wave of arousal to reach her core. Narcissa rubbed her tongue against Bellatrix's clit, which pushed her over the edge. She screamed out Narcissa's name and pushed down, squirting all over her sisters breasts.

After a few moments of recovery, Bellatrix sat up and saw the mess she had made dripping from Narcissa's pink nipples. 'Here let me get that for you' Bellatrix whispered leaning in and lapping up all the juices on Narcissa's firm breasts. The taste was a mix of salty sweat and her own sweet juices. Bellatrix looked into her sisters eyes the whole time, and Narcissa watched closely as Bellatrix seductively moved her tongue across her breasts.

* * *

Bellatrix was woken the next morning by the sun breaking though her curtains again. She got up to shut them before it woke her beautiful sleeping sister. As she stepped out of bed the floor creaked under her weight. She turned silently to her find her sister was watching her. Narcissa laughed under her breath.  
'What are you doing' she said in a giggly tone.  
'Nothing… Go back to sleep beautiful.'  
'How can I now you are awake?' Narcissa whispered in her gentle voice.  
'We have a rough night baby, you really should sleep. Will it help if I hold you until you fall asleep?'  
Narcissa nodded and pulled a 'puppy dog' face.

Bellatrix turned and continued to walk to the curtains. She pulled them closed and turned again to face her sister. Narcissa had not taken her eyes off her naked sister. Bellatrix walked over to the bed again and climbed in next to Narcissa. She put her arms around her, her hair falling over Narcissa.

Narcissa made a slight moan and snuggled into Bellatrix. The wonderful smell of Bellatrix's hair surrounded her.  
'I love you Bellatrix' Narcissa breathed.  
'I love you too Cissy'

Narcissa's breathing began to steady and she fell to sleep peacefully in the arms of her lover.

* * *

Narcissa woke up slowly and the first thought that crossed her mind was that her sister was gone from her arms.  
'Bellatrix?' Narcissa called as she sat up. She waited for an answer, but there was no noise but the song of the bird perched on thewindowsill.

Narcissa threw her legs out of bed and walked to the door of her sister's room. She picked up her sister's black dressing gown of the back of her chair and draped it over her shoulders and her wand from the table.

She pulled open the door and walked though the well lit hall. When she got to the staircase she adjusted her robe and put it on properly, tying it loosely around her waist, but just tight enough to show off her beautiful curves.

She continued down the stairs, stepping cautiously as she felt around for bruising and bite marks. She tried to piece together last night; she must have passed out at one point, exhausted from pleasure. She shook her head and rubbed her eyes.

She got to the bottom of the stairs and looked around the living room. The clothes from last night had been folded and put in a neat pile on the couch. It was then, as she was walking the kitchen, that she heard one of the most beautiful sounds she had ever come across…  
'Heart and soul, I fell in love with you, heart and soul, the way a fool would do, madly… because you held me tight…'  
'And stole a kiss in the night' Narcissa interrupted, startling Bellatrix.  
With a gasp Bellatrix turned to the door way. 'Oh Narcissa, you made me jump!' Bellatrix said with a laugh to her voice.  
'Sorry baby, I didn't mean to. You have a beautiful voice Bella, why don't you sing more often.'  
'I will only ever sing for you Cissy'  
'Well it was beautiful.' Narcissa looked around the kitchen. There were pans and bowls everywhere. The place was a mess. 'What happened  
in here?' Narcissa asked picking up a pan and sniffing it but realising immediately that it was a bad idea.  
'I am cooking you breakfast silly' Bellatrix said with a smirk on her scarlet lips. 'But as you can see, it isn't going to plan…' Her words  
trailed off as she looked around the room and then back to Narcissa.  
'Well maybe I can help. What do you want to make me?' Narcissa asked.  
'Pancakes…' Bellatrix looked to the floor embarrassed that she could even make pancakes.

Narcissa lifted Bellatrix head with one finger and took her by surprise with a kiss. 'Thank you Bella.' Narcissa knew that Bellatrix would never try to cook when she could just use magic, so it was flattering for Narcissa to know that she was trying for her. 'Here let's see if we can sort something out shall we.'

Narcissa went to the fridge and saw it was empty so she took out her wand and with a flick of her wrist eggs, flour and milk appeared on the kitchen counter. She took out a clean pan and bowl and began making the batter for the pancakes. Bellatrix watched closely as her sister skilfully mixed the ingredients.

When Narcissa was done mixing she brushed past Bellatrix kissing her on the cheek as she past. She placed the pan on the stove and this  
mixing bowl just to the side of her on the counter. She poured some of the batter into the pan slowly and turned on the  
gas. 'Here Bella, let me show you.'  
Bellatrix walked over to her sister, who had looked up to look at her. Narcissa moved aside and let Bellatrix hold the handle. Bellatrix took it with both hands and Narcissa stood behind her, pressing her body against Bellatrix's back and taking hold of her hands around the handle.

Bellatrix looked over her shoulder to her sister who was watching the pan. 'Ready?' Narcissa asked lifting her hands and with it Bellatrix's and the pan. She flipped the pancake skilfully into the air and caught it again. 'See isn't that hard is it Bella' Narcissa whispered in Bellatrix ear, her breath made Bellatrix shiver against her.

There was a knock at the door.  
'Leave it, you are more important' Bellatrix said looking at the pan.  
There was another knock, this time more urgent.  
'Ignore it. I am sure they will go away.' Bellatrix insisted.  
They went back to making their pancakes, flipping them carefully.

A few moments later there was a loud crack and Lucius appeared in kitchen. Bellatrix got out her wand but she was too slow, Lucius knocked her back against the wall and her wand flew out of her hand. She fell to the floor unconscious.

'Lucius! What are you doing?! Get out!' Narcissa shouted rushing to  
her lover's side.  
'I thought I told you never to see her again.' He said almost calmly.  
'Lucius. Please, she is my sister. I can't stop seeing her. I love her.' Narcissa stood up from crouching next to Bellatrix.  
'Yes but you don't love her as a sister do you, you dirty little slut! What you are doing is sick!' His tone was becoming more violent now.  
'You are only trying to stop me from seeing her because you know you will lose, you know I would rather be with her.'  
Narcissa could see the anger spread across her husband's face. He said nothing.  
'Leave Lucuis! You have no right to be here.' Narcissa said, turning again to her sister and crouching by her side.  
'Not without you.' Lucius walked over to Narcissa and grabbed her by the arm, pulling her to her feet. He threw her against the kitchen surface and held her there.

He threw a spell at Bellatrix and she woke up suddenly and rope tied her hands together followed by her feet.  
'Bella…' Narcissa called out, tears fell from her eyes leaving a wet path down her cheeks.

Lucius pulled Narcissa's face to his and kissed her hard. It was a loveless kiss. Narcissa tried to pull away but he held on to her, keeping her close to him. He reached into her robe and felt her slit. He pushed two fingers into her, she screamed out and more tears flooded her eyes.

Bellatrix was helpless. She struggled but only ended up hurting herself. Tears filled her eyes now as she cried out Narcissa. 'Stop!'  
Bellatrix called out breathlessly.  
'Want to join in do you slut?' Lucius stopped touching Narcissa and looked over to Bellatrix.  
'I will do anything you want, just don't hurt her!' Narcissa cried.  
Both Bellatrix and Lucius ignored Narcissa and with another flick of his wand, Bellatrix was free. Lucuis let go of Narcissa and moved to Bellatrix. While his eyes were focused on Bellatrix, Narcissa moved silently to the side and picked up her wand that she had dropped when Lucius has thrown her aside.

Lucius was now going for Bellatrix, reaching under her skirt. 'No panties, huh? What were you expecting to get from my wife?' His tone was mocking the girl's relationship again.

'Leave her alone.' Narcissa's voice was trying to be strong but cracked slightly.  
Lucius didn't stop and continued to push three fingers into Bellatrix. She cried out as the fingers were forced into her unready body.  
'Crucio!' Narcissa's voice was small and weak, but she continued to hold the curse.

Lucius' body froze in pain. He flung his head back as the poisonous curse injected him like venom. Narcissa could only hold the spell for a few moments before she fell to the floor. She wasn't as strong as Bellatrix and found it hard to hold the curse. Bellatrix ran to her and knelt beside her, holding her.  
Lucius got to his feet  
'I thought we could keep this between us, but apparently some people aren't cooperating. I am going to the Dark Lord and telling him your little dirty secret.'

Bellatrix stood up and walk over to him. She had a dark look in her eyes, darker than ever before. 'If you say one word to the Dark Lord I will finish you. You think that was bad, just you wait till I get my hands on you. You will feel pain that will send you to insanity. If you come here one more time, if you hurt my Cissy again, you will never see the light of day. Do I make myself clear?' Bellatrix's voice was strong. She looked deep into his eyes while she spoke the words, she watched as he became scared. And with that he vanished with a crack leaving the girls alone.

'Cissy? Are you alright?' Bellatrix asked walking over to her sister who was now sat on the floor.  
'I think so. I am sorry Bella.'  
'It isn't your fault. Anyway, that is the last we will be seeing of him I think.'  
'Good. Thank you Bella.'  
'Anything for you.'

******A.N. - So Lucius knows he has lost to Bellatrix, or has he?**

**I should be updating in a week or so. Remember to review please. And same with last time, if you have any idea's, feel free to message me on my blog, the link is included in my profile. Thanks! - Jessika x**


	6. Chapter 6

**So here is chapter 6. I am going to be away on holiday until the 9th so I won't be posting for the next few weeks. I will try to get some written on holiday so I can have it ready for when I come back. Also I will be going back to school the day after I get back off holiday, so I won't be updating as often as I have been. I was actually hoping to have this done by the time I went back to school, but it has ended up being longer than I had originally planned. **

**I am dedicating this chapter to Jade. A very good friend of mine who suggested the idea to the first part of this chapter.  
Thanks Jade! Much love and kisses x**

**Here we are then. On to chapter 6!  
**

Bellatrix brushed Narcissa's hair out of her face and looked deep into her eyes. Narcissa looked back carefully, watching her sister's beautifully dark features. They were sat alone and in silence in the living room of Lestrange Manor. Everything was so peaceful for once. The sun had risen to its highest point as the clock stuck midday. The sudden chime of the floor clock made Narcissa jump and sent a shiver down her spine. She moved closer to Bellatrix, looking for comfort by resting her head on her shoulder and breathing in deeply, taking in the beautiful smell of her hair. She sighed.

'Are you feeling better now?' Bellatrix asked, leaning back to look at her sister again.  
'A little.' Narcissa breathed.

Bellatrix moved back into Narcissa, pulling her close to her body. Narcissa smiled. She loved how her sister made her feel so special. Bellatrix didn't care for anyone but her. She was the only person she truly loved. Narcissa knew that she was safe with her.

'Want to go out?' Bellatrix asked in a cheerful mood.  
'Okay, where do you want to go?' Narcissa said, sitting up again.  
'Hmm… We could go for a drink? I know a nice place.'  
'Sounds good. Let me have a shower first.' Narcissa said, getting up. She giggled and held out her hand for Bellatrix. Bellatrix took her hand and followed Narcissa.

They both walked upstairs, this time Bellatrix followed Narcissa who lead her into the bathroom and turned on the shower. The room was rather well lit compared to the rest of the house. There was floor-length mirror on the wall and a beautiful roll-top bath in the middle of the room. The shower was behind a sheet of glass which went from the floor to the high ceiling. It was a big shower, big enough for two people at least. Narcissa began to get undressed, turning away from Bellatrix and dropping her black gown to the marble floor. It slipped down her body effortlessly, bushing against her skin gently as it fell.

Narcissa walked to the shower. Bellatrix's eyes followed her body closely as the steam flooded the cold room. She watched as the water fell down her curves. Bellatrix dropped her gown too and followed her sister into the warm shower. As she walked in she put her hands onto Narcissa's waist and moved them to her hips slowly. Narcissa threw her head back. Just one touch from Bellatrix was electric; she felt more power in that one touch than she had in her whole life. Bellatrix turned Narcissa to face her and pushed her lips to hers. The kiss would have been painful but the pleasure of kissing her sister made her forget the pain. The way Belatrix touched her, even for a second, made her whole body come to life. Bellatrix lifted Narcissa and backed her against the wall of the shower. Narcissa wrapped her slim legs around Bellatrix's waist and threw her arms around her neck. She held on tight and pulled her sister even closer to her. Bellatrix pulled back biting Narcissa's lip as she broke the kiss. Bellatrix lowered her head and took one of Narcissa's hard nipples in her mouth, working her tongue around it. She nipped it slightly before lowering her sister to the floor and turning around and bending over, giving Narcissa a perfect view. She stood up again holding a bottle of shower gel. She opened the bottle and squeezed some into her hand seductively and placing the bottle back on the floor again. She rubbed her hands together creating bubbles and then moved her hands down the sides of her sister's beautiful body, down to her hips, then across her stomach and up to her breasts. She caressed them in her soapy hands for a moment.

Bellatrix pushed her lips to her sister's again and pressed her body against hers. She moved her hands over Narcissa's back and shoulders. The water had flattened Bellatrix's hair and it now fell over her full breasts. Bellatrix kissed Narcissa's neck as she tipped her head to the side begging for more. She nipped at Narcissa making her moan.

Bellatrix lowered her hand to Narcissa's thigh and bushed up the length of it, causing her to shiver under her fingertips. Bellatrix continued to tease her sister, touching the top of her thigh lightly but never moving as high up as Narcissa would have liked. She kissed Narcissa again, her tongue searching for hers. The kiss was passionate and strong. Bellatrix forced Narcissa against the wall again, pushing her own body flat against hers. Bellatrix was still teasing Narcissa with her fingertips, touching her thigh gently. Even though Bellatrix was the one doing the teasing she felt a rush of heat to her core. The sudden moment of pleasure made her moan into her sister's mouth. Narcissa noticed this and moved her own hand down to Bellatrix's thigh just slightly touching her wetness. Narcissa pulled away from the kiss and replaced Bellatrix's tongue with her own wet fingers; she licked Bellatrix's juices off and went back to kissing her, lowering her hand again. She pushed two fingers into Bellatrix making her go weak and fall against her.

Narcissa lowered herself and Bellatrix to the floor pushing Bellatrix off her and against the glass of the shower. The water flowed over them both as Narcissa lowered her head to Bellatrix's thigh and licked all the way up to her core. She nipped at the sensitive skin around the top of her thigh before Bellatrix lifted her knees and let them drop to the floor either side of Narcissa. Narcissa lowered her head again and without warning pushed her tongue into Bellatrix, tasting her once more. She licked up the length of her slit and stopped at her clit, moving her tongue over it quickly. The noises Bellatrix began to make were in-human. She began to scream as Narcissa bought her closer and closer to her release. They were both hot and it wasn't just from the warm water of the shower. Bellatrix panted harshly as she was afraid she could pass out from the amount of pleasure Narcissa was giving her and as she again pushed two fingers in, Bellatrix screamed out and contracted around Narcissa's fingers, letting her climax rip though her body. She had her eyes shut tight, her chest was heaving with every deep breath she took.

Narcissa sat back and admired her sister. She licked her fingers and then leaned over and kissed Bellatrix on the mouth before standing up in front of her.

'Enjoy that?' Narcissa asked raising her eyebrows and giggling slightly.  
'What do you think.' Bellatrix replied sarcastically opening her eyes and then winking at her sister.  
Narcissa giggled again and helped Bellatrix to her feet. She picked up the shower gel and squeezed some into her hand and began to run her hands over Bellatrix's milky skin. Bellatrix let out a moan again as Narcissa's hands moved over her. The way Narcissa touched her made her shiver. She was sure that just one touch was enough to send her over the edge.

Bellatrix turned to face her sister, pushing her body against Narcissa's again. She looked into her eyes and lowered her hands down her back and caressed her round bottom. She smirked as she looked at her sister, their lips inches apart.

'Come on then, let's get you cleaned up.' Bellatrix said with another wink.

After their shower, Bellatrix and Narcissa got dressed. Bellatrix put on her usual black skirt and corset, asking Narcissa to help her do it up, even though she could do it herself, she just like the touch of her sister. Narcissa put on a dark cream dress and a long black coat which was fastened in the middle.

Even though they didn't have to walk there, they took the short walk to the place Bellatrix had suggested. It was a small place right near the edge of the forest and overlooking a lake. Bellatrix noticed something she hadn't seen in a long time, since she was a child. On the lake swam a beautiful black feathered swan and alongside it a white swan. They moved effortlessly across the water. She stopped and watched them for a second as Narcissa continued walking.

'Bella, what is it?' Narcissa asked looking back to see why her sister had stopped walking.  
Bellatrix nodded in the direction of the swans and Narcissa turned to look at the lake. She walked back over to Bellatrix and took her hand and leaned into her body. They both watched at the beautiful creatures swam passed them.

Narcissa took a look around them. No one was in sight, so she moved in front of Bellatrix and kissed her. They both shut their eyes, getting lost in the deep kiss. They then remembered that they were in public so stopped the kiss and composed themselves before continuing to the small pub. Narcissa opened the door and Bellatrix walked in. There were only a few people there but the room fell silent as Bellatrix entered. She stood in the door way and shot the staring people a terrifying look and they all turned away. Narcissa and Bellatrix walked over to the table on the other side of the bar. Bellatrix sat on the side facing the gossiping witches and wizards. Narcissa sat opposite her. Narcissa could see that she hated how people acted around her. She didn't want to be feared all the time, just when she was torturing someone.

From the other side of the bar someone spoke to loudly, and both Bellatrix and Narcissa overheard them. The words 'I heard it was true' came from a rather plump man sitting on a bar stool. The next thing he knew, Bellatrix had her wand pointed to the side of his head and her cold voice calmly said 'What did you say?' in his ear.

He shivered noticeably as her breath brushed passed his neck. 'N-nothing miss.' He answered in a shaky voice. He was obviously scared of Bellatrix, just like most other people who came across her.

Narcissa watched on. She had now stood up, and was ready to stop Bellatrix if things went too far.

Another man stood up. He was taller than the other man; he had dark features and a well built frame. 'Actually Miss Lestrange, we were wondering if what we heard from her husband is true.' His tone was confident as he pointed to Narcissa. 'Are you having an affair with your own sister?' His voice changed as he said the words. He sounded disgusted as they passed by his lips.

Bellatrix moved away from the plump man and walked over to her sister, trying to ignore the taller man. 'Well Miss, is it true?' Bellatrix continued trying to ignore the question and calm down. But he wasn't going to give up. 'Lucius was here yesterday, he told us what he found you doing to your sister. His wife. He told us everything.' He dragged out the last word, taunting Narcissa this time. He began to walk slowly to their table as he spoke.

'Do you know who you are talking to!' Bellatrix raised her voice and stood up. She promised no one would hurt her sister anymore. She lifted her wand and pushed it in his face. 'Maybe you should be careful what you say.'

Narcissa stood up again and took Bellatrix's arm. 'Bella, please, don't hurt anyone.' The tears that had begun to fill her eyes now fell down her cheeks. Bellatrix didn't move, she just continued pointing her want into the man's cheek. He didn't take is eyes off her as she glared at him. He wasn't afraid of her. Bellatrix wasn't used to people acting like this around her, everyone was usually scared of her. Why was he so determined?

Narcissa pulled harder on Bellatrix's arm, her voice cracking as she spoke, 'Bella he isn't worth it, this is what he wants. He wants me upset and you angry. Don't let him get to you.' Narcissa was weak she couldn't hold back how she felt, but she knew Bellatrix could.

Bellatrix then took Narcissa by surprise by turning to her, grabbing her hair and pulling her lips to hers. There was a collective gasp from the room as Bellatrix's hands felt down Narcissa's body. Narcissa pushed Bellatrix away and shot her a questioning look. Bellatrix turned to the group of people on the other side of the room. 'Is that what you wanted? Was that enough or do you want me to go further!?' The group was silent. Bellatrix pulled her sister by the hand and left the pub, slamming the door behind them. 'Bellatrix!' Narcissa almost shouted. 'What was that all about?'

Bellatrix took a deep breath, calming down. She wasn't mad at Narcissa so she didn't want to shout. 'They would never stop asking if we didn't tell them, I don't want to live a lie anymore, I am not ashamed of what we do. I love you Cissy. Why should I hide that?'

Narcissa loved Bellatrix even more than she ever had before in that moment. She was so proud of what she had just done. Being gay wasn't accepted, never mind incest.

'I love you too Bella. But this won't stop people talking. Never mind Lucius telling the Dark Lord, now others know, anyone could tell him.'

'I know Narcissa, but that is a risk I am willing to take. The Dark Lord has accepted me for being a lesbian; he took me in when no one else would. He saved me. Even if this does get back to him, I don't think he would hurt me or you. He would never do that to me.'

Narcissa still had a worried look in her eyes, but she took Bellatrix's hand a followed her home.

The sun was setting over the forest when they got back to Lestange Manor. The lake reflected the beauty of the orange sky.

Narcissa let go of Bellatrix's hand and began walking over to the water. Bellatrix stopped walking and turned to watch her. Narcissa stopped at the edge of the lake and looked back to her sister. Bellatrix followed in the footsteps of Narcissa who had now turned back to face the water. She came up behind her and reached around her waist, pulling her to her front. 'What are you up to Cissy?' Bellatrix whispered in her ear. She looked over the edge of the bank. It was about 10 foot to the shimmering water.

Narcissa turned to Bellatrix and kissed her on her cheek and started taking off her clothes. She dropped her dress to the floor revealing her naked body. She then turned and dived straight into the water. She appeared a few feet from the edge of the bank and wiped her eyes and look up to Bellatrix who was already undressing. Bellatrix followed after her sister, performing a beautiful swan dive. She swam up to Narcissa and greeted her with a kiss. Narcissa playfully splashed Bellatrix, to which she reacted by splashing her back to distract her, and then took a deep breath and disappeared under the water. She pulled on Narcissa's leg. Narcissa took a breath and followed her sister under. Bellatrix pulled her sister to her and kissed her, her tongue finding hers. Bellatrix felt Narcissa's body again, pulling her close.

They kissed until they needed to breathe and emerged from the water gasping for air. They breathed for a few seconds before Bellatrix was back under the water. Narcissa felt her move between her legs and then she knew what was happening. Bellatrix brushed her tongue against Narcissa's opening and pushed it in and out of her. She then moved to her clit, breathing out in the water to blow the bubbles against it. Narcissa moaned out loud as Bellatrix came up for air, keeping her fingers moving against Narcissa's clit. She smiled and went under water again, positioning herself once more at Narcissa's opening and pushing her tongue into her again. She kept rubbing her clit with two fingers. She felt Narcissa getting closer to climax, so she once again let out all the air she had in her lungs on to Narcissa, who then exploded in a moment of pleasure. The orgasm shook through her whole body and Bellatrix emerged again with a pleased look of her face. Narcissa giggled and kissed her again.

They cuddled in the water for a moment before Narcissa began to swim from Bellatrix to a lower point so they could climb out. It wasn't far as Lestrange Manor was on a hill, so the bank evened out.

Narcissa climbed out, closely followed by Bellatrix who was watching as the water fell of Narcissa's body.

'Well that was fun.' Bellatrix giggled.  
'We should do that again.' Narcissa said as she winked to her sister.

They began walking up the hill completely naked. Bellatrix put her arm around Narcissa's waist and pulled her close.

They got to the top and picked up their abandoned clothes before continuing to the house. They didn't bother getting dressed, as both of them knew that they wouldn't be needing clothes for what they were about to do.

As they got to the door Narcissa turned Bellatrix around and kissed her, pushing her back against the door, causing it to fly open. Narcissa fell on top of Bellatrix as they both giggled into the kiss. They both jumped when they heard a man clear his throat.

**A.N - I realise that I have left this on a cliff hanger for the next few weeks and for that I am sorry. If I can, I will try and update by the time I go away. Kisses! Thanks for reading x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again! I bring gifts in the form of the final chapter of Forbidden.** **But remember that just because this story is over, doesn't mean there won't be more Cissatrix to come. I may even do a sequel to this! Well I am sorry for the shortness of this one, but it is just wrapping it up really. **

**Well I will shut up now so here we are - Chapter 7.**

* * *

Both of the women froze as they heard the man stand up and take a few steps towards them. They both looked up to see a dark figure in a cloak standing over them. As their eyes adjusted to the dim light of the room, the darkened face began to appear, revealing his snake-like features. As the two naked women realised who he was they stood up suddenly; covering themselves with their clothes which they had been carrying. They both bowed nervously to their master as Bellatrix bit her lip and looked over to Narcissa with a worried expression.

'G-good evening my lord,' the darker witch muttered, feeling exposed.  
Voldemort replied, but both Bellatrix and Narcissa were too shocked to hear him, never mind say anything in return.  
'Narcissa, would you mind leaving us? I believe me and your sister have something we need to… discuss.'  
Without a word Narcissa left the room, Bellatrix's eyes followed her naked figure and then flashed back up to the piercing eyes that watched her. Hers fell to the floor.

'Bellatrix, you are probably wondering why I am here.' He gestured slightly to the seating area and then, remembering that Bellatrix was naked, he led the way and they both sat down, as she covered herself with her dress.  
'I came here to ask a favour, but after what I have just seen I believe we have more important things to discuss.'  
The nervous woman, dropped her gaze to her lap, looking away from Voldemort, embarrassed by what he had seen.  
'Bellatrix, look at me.' She looked up to his eyes. 'I took you in, I accepted you for who you are. I cared for you, taught you the darkest magic possible.' He watched her carefully, trying to make her remember who she was and who she had become.  
'I know, my Lord. But…' She was cut off.  
'You are a smart witch Bella, a powerful witch. Doing something like this could end that power.'  
'My lord, I am sorry for how far this has gone, but you have taught me never to hide who I am.' She furiously tried to find a way to convince him, to show him that this didn't have to be the end of her.

Voldemort stood up and began walking slowly towards her. His face softened. 'This can't carry on, Bella, it will end the power you have.'  
'I am sorry my Lord, but I can't leave her.' Her voice, which had started so quiet and small, was becoming more confident. 'For once in my life, I know I am making the right choice by staying with her.'  
'Bellatrix, if this gets out, I can no longer help you, you are on your own.'  
'That is where you are wrong; I will never be on my own now. Never again will I feel alone, because she loves me, my Lord. She will never leave me.'

He took a moment to reply. He thought about how losing her would feel. She was always there at his side. His most loyal servant. 'I don't want to do this Bellatrix, but if you wish to stay with her, you have to leave, you will never be accepted here again. I will always accept you, Bellatrix, and there will always be a place by my side if you choose to return.' He raised his hand and stroked her long dark curls. There was a loud crack and he was gone.

The once so strong witch felt the tears spill from her eyes. Her sobs were heard by her sister who entered the living room and walked quickly over to her. She knelt down in front of her and wiped the tears from her warm cheeks. 'What's wrong Bella? What did he say?'  
Through her quite sobs she uttered to words 'We have to leave.'

Narcissa leant forward and pulled her sister to her.

'He is right Cissy. People here would never accept us. We have to go somewhere alone, where no one will know our secret.'  
The pure witch leant back, looking into the dark eyes of her sister. 'Are you sure that is what you want Bellatrix, to give up your whole life, to leave everything behind?'  
'If that is what the price is to be with you, then yes.' Bellatrix pushed her lips lightly to her sisters and pulled her close, dropping from the chair to the floor in front of Narcissa who put her arms around the naked body that sat before her.

They stayed like that for a while as Narcissa tried to stop the quiet sobs of her sister, their naked forms intertwined. The blonde haired woman whispered softly to Bellatrix when tears finally stopped falling. What she was saying wasn't important, but Bellatrix smiled and hugged her tighter as her hot breath brushed against her neck, making her shiver. Suddenly Narcissa found Bellatrix's crimson lips pressed to the pale skin on her shoulder, kissing lightly up to her neck. She bit down quite hard, hard enough that she knew it would leave a mark and Narcissa let her head drop to one side, begging for more. Bellatrix continued, kissing along Narcissa's prominent collar bone, leaving a light red mark from her lipstick. As her lips explored Narcissa's neck, she felt familiar hands on her waist and moving down to the inside of her thighs.

The beautiful women explored every part of the others body, feeling every inch of soft skin they could find. Sure enough, Bellatrix's hands were the first to reach what they desired, touching gently to Narcissa's already wet core. Throwing her head back, she let out a moan as the black painted fingers explored her, pushing carefully to her clit, teasing her. 'Bella… please.' Narcissa breathed, taking a deep breath between the words. The dark eyes traced her sister face, her lips slightly parted and her eyes shut. She had never looked more beautiful. Just the sight of her made Bellatrix realise what she had. It was true what she had told the Dark Lord; she would never leave her, she would never feel alone again. As she thought, her fingers absently teased Narcissa, moving across her opening.

Bellatrix knew Narcissa couldn't take much more teasing. She pounced on her, causing her to fall back and Bellatrix to land on her. The red lips covered Narcissa's once more, moving fast and passionately as her hand ran down between Narcissa's breasts and to her nub, which Bellatrix took between her fore-finger and thumb and began to tease again gently, before the hand moved lower, hovering over the dripping opening.

'Tell me you want me. Tell me you love me.' Bellatrix's voice was low, almost a whisper in Narcissa's ear, but she heard it.  
'Bellatrix, take me. I want you... I love you.' She was breathless, and could barely manage the words.  
At those last three words, Bellatrix felt her eyes fill with tears as she looked into her sisters'. She moved down her body, a tear falling on Narcissa's breast as she moved, shifting her back to give her room to get between her legs.

Bellatrix's hot breath on her thigh almost pushed Narcissa over the edge. As Narcissa breathed her name, Bellatrix's tongue slid up the length of her slit, lingering slightly on her clit. She felt her sister push herself down onto her tongue, her whole body begging for its release.

The tongue left her for a second, but then was replaced along with two fingers which were pushed gently into the beautiful woman. Bellatrix could already feel Narcissa tightening slowly around her before she had even started. Her tongue flicked her clit again, drawing a moan from Narcissa's lips. Pushing her fingers as deep as she could, Bellatrix hit the spot that made Narcissa scream and arch her back off the floor. A smile danced on the crimson lips as they sucked and licked the clit between them. Narcissa was pushed over the edge when Bellatrix's skilful fingers hit her g-spot once more. She screamed and rocked her hips, drawing out ever last second of her orgasm as long as she could. Bellatrix didn't stop, and added another finger, keeping her tongue moving over the swollen nub. Narcissa hadn't even finished contracting around Bellatrix's fingers when another wave of pleasure built up in her core and flooded her whole body again. She couldn't even scream as the orgasm ripped violently through her body. Bellatrix wasn't sure that Narcissa could take another powerful climax like that, so she lifted her head and pulled out her fingers. Another low moan left Narcissa's mouth as she was still sensitive to any touch.

Bellatrix climbed up her sister's body, a dark look in her eyes as their lips met again. Narcissa was still gasping against the dark witch's mouth. Bellatrix was positioned so she was straddling Narcissa's thigh. Realising this, Narcissa lifted her leg and pushed it against Bellatrix's clit. She gasped into Narcissa's mouth as another wave of heat rushed to her core.

The blonde witch pulled back from the kiss. 'Want to go upstairs?' She said in an almost sadistic tone.  
Bellatrix didn't say anything in reply, she simply pushed her fingers to Narcissa's clit, who guessed that was a yes.

* * *

In the mess of bed sheets, Bellatrix was lying on her side with Narcissa's back pressed against her; black fingernails traced circles on the pale skin. It was dark; the only light was that of the moon, which was peeping through the curtains. The two women were breathing slowly, listening to each other's calm breaths.

A soft, gentle voice broke the silence. 'Bella…?'  
'Hmm…' Both of their voices were barely a whisper.  
'Never leave me.'  
'I never would.'

* * *

Bellatrix and Narcissa Black were never meant to be together. Their love was **forbidden**.

But love can overcome anything.

_'Then I heard your heart beating, you were in the darkness too, so I stayed in the darkness with you.'_ – Cosmic Love, Florence and the Machine.

* * *

**A.N. I have enjoyed writing this so much! Gosh! I love Cissatrix! Well I hope you liked it and liked the ending too. Ending something like this is so hard, but I hope I kept you all happy, I mean, I could have killed one of them off! (I would never do that to my Bella and Cissy!)**

**Well I guess that is is really... The end of my first ever fanfiction!**

**I have a few thank you's too - - **

**To my amazing Beta, Jax, who had (somehow) managed to put up with my stupid mistakes and I couldn't thank her enough for what she has done for me! **

**To Jade! My wonderful friend who gave me so many ideas. One of which that you all seem to enjoy, the shower scene ;) Thanks love!**

**And to Lily who is just pure awesome and has helped me with ideas and stuff. She loves Cissatrix just as much as I do and will hopefully be writing her own! Keep an eye out for it! Her username is... bellamione17**

**Thank you to you lot as well, for reviewing and favouriteing! You are awesome!**

**Kisses - twice-as-drunk (Jessika) **


End file.
